Me enamoré de la novia de mi mejor amigo
by Merveilleux Roco
Summary: -Oneshoot- "No quería creerlo. ¿Yo, enamorado de ella? Eso era una completa locura… Pero así fue, yo, Sirius Orión Black, me enamoré de la eterna dueña del corazón de mi mejor amigo James: Lily Evans."


Yo me encontraba tendido en la cama, pensando (Generalmente no me detengo a pensar las cosas, pero esto era serio). Estaba mal, muy mal. La cara de mi mejor amigo se me cruzó por la mente, no podía fallarle. James había sido mucho para mí en estos tiempos, y también en los anteriores.

Pero, interponiéndose entre nuestra amistad estaba ella: Lily Evans. La pelirroja, como solía llamarle mi amigo y, a veces, también yo. Era una guapa chica de 17 años. James la había perseguido durante mucho tiempo, tal vez durante toda nuestra estancia en Hogwarts. Al principio porque era la única chica en todo el lugar que no caía rendida a sus pies, pero luego se fue enamorando de ella. Cuando me lo dijo yo no lo entendí, mi amigo estaba loco, ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de ella? una rata de biblioteca, eso era. Todo el tiempo estudiando, leyendo. Esa chica no tenía vida, pensaba. Pero de a poco la fui conociendo. Había otra Lily detrás de los libros. Simpática, alegre, graciosa, romántica, bondadosa, fuerte y con mucho carácter (¡Y sus cachetadas si que dolían! Pero eso lo sabe mejor Jaime que yo).

No quería creerlo. ¿Yo, enamorado de ella? Eso era una completa locura… Pero así fue, yo, Sirius Orión Black, me enamoré de la eterna dueña del corazón de mi mejor amigo James: Lily.

••••••••

Hacía más de 4 meses que yo estaba enamorado de ella, no podía evitarlo, Lily era simplemente perfecta. Su cara de concentración cuando leía; su sonrisa alegre cuando estaba con sus amigas; su expresión de fastidio cuando James le pedía salir… Pero no podía decírselo a mi amigo. El estaba tanto o más enamorado que yo.

Había algo que realmente me preocupaba: Lily estaba empezando a ceder de a poco a los pedidos de James.

Lo sé, lo sé "Que mal amigo, no te preocupas por la felicidad de James" ¡Pero es que ya les dije! Yo la amo, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. (Sé que les cuesta imaginarlo: "¿Sirius? ¿Enamorado?" Sí, soy un casanova pero también tengo sentimientos…)

Y si ella cede… Nunca me hará caso a mí… Está bien, lo acepto, nunca me hará caso a mí tanto si cede como si no. Después de todo, las cosas que Lily odia de James… También son mis defectos.

Me senté en mi cama con la cabeza entre las manos y maldije mi vida (Por si no recuerdan después de esa larga introducción sobre mis inteligentes pensamientos: "Yo estaba tendido en la cama, pensando"). Remus entró en la habitación. Levanté apenas la cabeza, volví a apoyarla en las manos y maldije a Remus.

-_Hola Sirius, ¿sucede algo?_- me preguntó, visiblemente preocupado.

Nuevamente, maldije a Remus

-_No, nada, déjame tranquilo_- respondí con mi humor de perros… negros (Bueno, mi forma de animago interfiere en mi estado de ánimo, ¿saben? Toda la situación sería diferente si yo fuera un… canario.)

-_Lily, ¿verdad?_- ¿Por qué ese maldito apestoso siempre se tiene que dar cuenta de todo? Métete en tus asuntos lobito.

-_Sí, ella_- Dije, conteniéndome de decirle que se meta sus preguntas comprometedoras por donde ya saben.

_-¿Te gusta, no?_- no es posible. Siempre se da cuenta de todo MENOS de cuando debe cerrar la boca

-_No, claro que no me gusta, el problema es que por su culpa James ya casi no me presta atención_- Bueno… Es la mejor improvisación que pude lograr.

-_Sirius, no soy estúpido_- ¡Ya! Que pare de hablar, por favor lo pido. Si dejo de portarme tan mal… ¿Hacen que se calle?

-_Bueno, sí_- Dije, sin mucho ánimo.

_-¿Sí que?_- preguntó esperando que yo termine la frase confesando mi amor por Lily

-_Sí, ella me gusta_- me contuve de alargar la frase diciendo "Y sí, eres estúpido"

-_Lo sabía, tienes que decírselo a James_- Me dijo, con gesto triunfal. ¡¿¡¿Si ya lo sabía por que rayos me pregunta?!?!

-_No se lo diré, ni lo pienses_- Dije, hundiendo mi cara en la almohada

-_Sirius…_- Dijo el con esa vocecita que usa cuando quiere que lo mate

-_Si lo hago_- Dije, aparentando tranquilidad- _¡¿¡¿Te callas?!?!_- ahora sí, totalmente exasperado

-_Claro, ahora ve y dile_- Respondió él sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Creo que se esperaba mi mal humor.

-_Dios, porque tiene que pasarme a mi_- Dije sintiéndome peor que si me golpearan en… ya saben. Me levanté de la cama, era un gran paso para mi… como si hubiera dejado de existir hace rato me dirigí al campo de Quidditch donde seguro estaría mi amigo.

_-¡Sirius!_- Gritó James desde la escoba, feliz de verme (Como siempre... ¿Quien puede no estar feliz de verme?), rápidamente se bajó, más despeinado que de costumbre y luciendo una deslumbrante sonrisa. -_¿Qué tal todo amigo?_-

Supongo que estaba demasiado distraído porque por mi cara hasta Peter notaría que esa pregunta era completamente innecesaria: todo estaba completamente desastroso. En pocas palabras... Bueno, no bien, por supuesto (Pero de todas formas uno SIEMPRE responde "Bien". No importa que se haya muerto tu tía, tu perro, tu abuelita, tu novia, te echaran del trabajo y sepas que morirás dentro de 2 meses, uno siempre dice que está bien. Jamás entendí porque, pero por costumbre lo hago también)

-_Bien, pero quería dec_- no pude terminar la frase porque el muy imprudente me interrumpió

-_Estoy feliz amigo_- Dijo con la sonrisa más grande que la cara

-_Me alegro por ti_- Bueno, en verdad no lo hacía, estaba demasiado ocupado auto compadeciéndome como para preocuparme o alegrarme por los demás. Además... ¿que no veía que lo peor que podía decirme era eso? debería decir "¿Estas bien amigo?" Ayudarme y que yo pudiera fingir que estaba mejor, ¡no echarme en cara que su vida era infinitamente mejor que la mía! - _Pero yo quería_- nuevamente me interrumpió

-_¡Lily aceptó salir conmigo!_- Exclamó con cierto aire de idiota

-_Sí, bueno, me alegro, pe_- Esta vez no me interrumpió, pero yo me quedé mudo- _espera, ¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Lily aceptó salir conmigo, ayer le pregunté y me dijo que sí y hoy salimos a una cita y… ¡Aceptó ser mi novia!_

Eso me dejó helado. Me había quedado de piedra, no podía moverme, hablar, ni ninguna otra cosa, así que, armándome de valor, se lo dije, luego de recuperar la capacidad del habla- _James…_

_-¿Sí?_- Preguntó con aire soñador

-_amimegustamuchoLily_- solté de un tirón

_-¿Eh?_- me miró confundido

_-¡Que a mi me gusta mucho Lily!_- Dije, tratando de ser lo más paciente posible y no romperle la cara por decírmelo así

-_Oh_- Me quedé de piedra de nuevo. Me esperaba una reacción más… no sé… agresiva

_-¿Eso es todo? ¿¡¿¡¿Te digo que me gusta tu novia y tú me dices oh?!?!-_ Dije, aumentando el tono a cada palabra. Cuando dije "me dices oh" creo que deben haberme escuchado hasta en china.

-_Sí_- tenía tantas ganas de matarlo. Supongo que él se dio cuenta por mi cara de asesino- _Es que yo… Ya lo sabía_- dijo con tono de disculpa. Nuevamente me quedé helado. Pero el hielo se derritió con furia. ¿Sabía que a mi me gustaba Lily y me decía de los más pancho y feliz que ahora salían eran felices y comían perdices?

-_No… Pero… Es que… No puede ser…_

-_Sirius. Eres demasiado obvio_- Dijo_- Se te notaba en la cara_- yo podría haber estado completamente avergonzado, pero un merodeador no se avergüenza… Ahora que sabía que él lo sabía, se me quitaba un peso de encima.

-_Bueno… yo…_- Este… Tal vez piensen cosas raras de mí… Y si lo hacen, les juro que no saldrán completamente enteros o sanos de aquí, pero solo lo abracé. Ni idea porque, pero lo abracé. Era el turno de James de quedarse de piedra.- _Te quiero_- ¡DIJE QUE NO PENSARAN COSAS RARAS DE MI! Es cariño de hermanos.

-_Yo también te quiero Paddy_- Dijo él riendo- _De todas formas, que te quede bien claro que yo no pienso dejar a Lily, ella vale mucho y esperé mucho tiempo para que al fin aceptara salir conmigo_- Dijo en cuanto lo solté, no me sorprendí, me lo esperaba, pero no pude evitar envidiarlo.

-_Lo sé, yo tampoco lo haría si fuera tú_- Dije, sin asomo de sonrisa en mi rostro

-_Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes_- Estaba loco

-_¡¿Acaso estás demente?!_- pregunté, completamente fuera de mis casillas

-_Lo siento, pero debes hacerlo. Adiós Sirius_.- James se alejó por donde vino… (¿Por el cielo?) Yo solo lo observé un rato volar y luego fui a mi habitación, con la sensación de que esto cada vez se parecía más a uno de esos culebrones muggles. Lamentablemente… El lobito seguía allí

_-¿Que tal te fue?_- preguntó alegremente mientras arreglaba su ropa

-Él _se lo tomó bien. El problema es que quiere que se lo diga a Lily_- Dije con pesar

-_Bueno, entonces hazlo_- Dijo él. Pensé que se había vuelto tan loco como James. Bueno, en realidad no lo pensé, suponía que ese lobito estúpido y perceptivo diría eso.-_Sirius, no puedes ocultárselo para siempre_- tenía tantas ganas de decirle que sí podía… - _Me voy, tengo una cita con Mary_- Me dijo mientras se iba.

El caso es que…en un arranque de locura... Fui. Caminé hacia donde, suponía, encontraría a la pelirroja.

No me equivocaba, allí, en la biblioteca, entre los libros, súper extasiada por los éxtasis (que curioso, ¿verdad?) estaba la pelirroja de mis sueños.

-_Hola Lily_- la saludé

-_Hola Sirius, ¿te contó James las novedades? Espera, ¿Que rayos haces __**TU**__en una biblioteca_?- rió ella. Ay, que linda se ve cuando se ríe.

-_Sí, James me contó y estoy aquí para hablar contigo_- Dije, sonriendo amargamente e ignorando su comentario acerca de mi falta de cultura.

-_Dime_- Me miró con esas preciosas esmeraldas

-_Yo… A mi… Me gustas_- me tomé mi tiempo pero lo dije, en cuanto lo hice sentí que ese peso que tenía encima desde hacía más de 4 meses se desvanecía. Lily… se quedó de piedra. ¡¿Pero acaso hoy es el día de las estatuas?!

-_Oh Sirius…_- Yo sabía que ella no sabía que decir- _Que cosas, ¿no?_- no entendí una palabra, por suerte ella parecía dispuesta a explicarme_- Desde 1º año tú me gustabas… desde primero hasta 2º luego… me cansé de que me ignoraras_- eso último lo dijo con algo de rencor en la voz, me sentí un poco culpable- _Luego… Desde que James empezó a pedirme salir… Al principio era irritante pero… Desde el año pasado pensé en decirle que sí… Y ya vez, ahora tu vienes y me dices que te gusto. Esto es muy extraño para mí, es algo irónico, ¿No crees?_- Dijo, sonriendo melancólica.

-_Yo… Sé que te gusta mi amigo, pero, solo quería sacarme el peso de encima_- Me avergoncé apenas al decirlo (aunque claro que no dejé que se notara)

-_Sirius, no sé porque malgastas tu tiempo en mí. Primero, sí, lo sabes, me gusta tu amigo y segundo, sabes que eres muy lindo_- Sonreí, claro que lo sabía, pero oírlo de su boca era otra cosa- _Hay chicas mucho mejores que las ratoncitas de biblioteca como yo_- Dijo sonriéndome. ¿¡¿¡¿Como hace la gente para saber siempre lo que pienso?!?! ¿Tan predecible soy? Aún así, por más ratoncito de biblioteca que fuera era tan linda y perfecta y graciosa y…- _Sabes que hay muchas atrás tuyo, sé feliz_- Y, diciéndome esto, volvió su atención a los libros dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

Yo solo me fui, me alejé. Me sentía mucho mejor, pero no completamente feliz. Buscaría una chica. Tal como dijo Lily. No una cualquiera. Necesitaba a una chica que pudiera ser tanto para mi como lo era Lily en ese momento.

••••••••

Han pasado muchos años desde eso. Bueno, tampoco tantos, pero si fueron algunos, suficientes. Me encuentro en la boda de mi mejor amigo, sentado junto a la mujer que amo. James y Lily darán el "sí quiero" dentro de unos pocos minutos. Estoy muy feliz por ellos, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, no sé como pude pensar algún día en estar con ella. Lily era muy bonita, y tenía muchas virtudes, sí. Pero era perfecta para James. No sé como no me di cuenta antes. Lo importante es que soy feliz, al igual que ellos. Tenía a la mujer más perfecta del mundo a mi lado, ¿Que más podía pedir? (Además de una súper casa, una increíble moto voladora, un plasma, una piscina gigante de chocolate…). Me sonreí a mi mismo.

_-¿Estás bien?_- me preguntó ella. La que quería a mi lado para toda la eternidad.

-_Sí, claro, preciosa, solo me... Emocioné un poco_- le respondí… Que diferente hubiera sido si yo estuviera en donde está James, junto a Lily. Pero yo no cambiaría mi futuro junto a ella por nada- _¿Sabías que te quiero?_- Le dije, como al pasar, a la chica que tenía a mi lado.

_-¿Tu emocionado?_- Preguntó, riendo- _Yo te amo, Paddy_- respondió mi novia con una dulce y pícara sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Todavía usaban mi apodo. Es que me encantaba mi apodo... Y cuando ella lo decía así era tan... Bueno, tan no ATP. ESA sonrisa, era la más perfecta de todas sus sonrisas. - Te _amo más que a mi vida_- Me dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a besarme, y, finalmente, lo hacía.

**FIN**

**Bueno, este oneshoot lo escribí hace un tiempo, porque siempre busvcaba Lily/Sirius por todas partes y nunca había ninguno. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado xD**

**Acepto criticas constructivas, halagos, tomatazos (No, tomatazos no, puden darme con cualquier otra fruta, tengo tomatefobia xD). Un saludo muy grande =) Por favor díganme que les parecío. ¿OoC? ¿OTP? (xD) Besos =)**


End file.
